


Hello, Sunshine

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Morning After, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has never been a morning person. But maybe, just this once, he won't hate waking up nearly as much as he normally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sunshine

Kageyama never really woke up cheerful.

Scratch that. He was never really cheerful in general, so that really doesn’t say much. Thing is, he was definitely always in a worse mood when he woke up. Not that he didn’t have a regular schedule, or that he had trouble dragging himself out of bed at six am, but _damn_ did he hate every miserable second of the morning until breakfast. He’d gotten the nickname “Groggy-yama” from more than a few friends he’d spent time with when he was younger.

But he still followed his regular schedule.

At 5:55, his eyes would flicker open, and he would blink at the sudden dry air. It wasn’t light, so they adjusted easily to the tiny glow of daybreak. He always had five minutes until his alarm went off, no matter when he went to bed the previous night. There was almost no variation, and he hated it. Those five minutes of lost sleep became five minutes of being _absolutely pissed_ at the fact that he was anything but asleep.

But by the time 6:00 came, he would blink a few more times, roll out of bed, and sit on the edge and stare down at his knees for thirty seconds. He would then stand up and begin his morning routine.

Only, on this day, something was a little bit different.

At 5:55, he opened his eyes and blinked. The air was dry, the room was mostly dark, but there was something on his chest. He looked down to see a hand resting gently on his sternum. He lifted the hand gently and rolled over slightly, following the pale arm connected to it with his gaze, all the way to the baggy yellow tee shirt.

Hinata lay there, not really snoring, and surprisingly not drooling either (he definitely drooled when he fell asleep on buses to their meets, and Kageyama knew it because he often woke with a puddle of drool on the shoulder of his black jacket). He looked peaceful.

Kageyama stared. The other boy’s cheek was pressed into the pillow, his face completely relaxed aside from the lips, which were pursed because of the way his cheeks smushed into the fabric of the pillowcase.

Kageyama’s eyes wandered down Hinata’s body, The yellow tee had bunched up under Hinata’s shoulderblades (probably from how he tossed and turned, because damn, that boy moved in his sleep), and the bare skin of his back was uncovered because he’d kicked the blankets down to his knees as well.

Kageyama reached over, placing his finger at the line of Hinata’s spine right where it disappeared under his shirt, and traced a finger down his back to the hem of his striped boxer briefs.

They hadn’t slept in the same bed before. They’d had sleepovers, but Hinata usually chose to lay on the floor. But since they had finally started dating the month before, it seemed ridiculous to not share the bed this time. So they did.

Kageyama’s face heated a little bit as he thought about their kissing and touching the previous night. It was… Something new. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted it until the first gentle press of Hinata’s lips against his lips, but once he knew, once they both knew how much they wanted everything…

More than his face was warm now. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, either, but he opened them and saw Hinata’s mouth had turned up in a smile. From the sound of his breathing, though, he was still asleep.

He continued to brush his fingers along Hinata’s spine, feeling the bumps of his smooth back, and admiring the beautiful skin that, under his room lamp last night, looked like it was almost glowing. Honestly, all of Hinata seemed to glow once the light hit him. Every inch of his beautiful body filled with something almost like light, his skin taking on a warm and vibrant tone, and his eyes half lidded in happy ecstasy, sparkling like his lips which were still wet from kisses.

This morning, the lamp in the room was off, but Kageyama still saw every bit of beauty in his sleeping boyfriend that he had the night before. It felt right to see him there.

At 6:00, Kageyama’s alarm went off, and he reached over and tapped the off button. It was a Saturday, there was no rush, and Hinata looked perfect laying in bed next to him. Maybe for once, it would be a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of beautiful things in the world, but waking up next to someone you love and seeing them sleep peacefully is damn near the top of the list of the best.


End file.
